Bitácora de un nuevo amanecer
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Renesmee ya con 17 años quiere empezar a buscar una historia para contar como la de sus papas, por lo emprende un viaje de la mano de su mejor amiga Ashley donde conocerá personas, ciudades e historias nunca conocidas por ella y hasta conocer su verdadero amor. TODOS HUMANOS


**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama y algunos personajes que no aparezcan en ninguna de la saga serán de mi inspiración y autoría.**

Hola hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic inspirado en la saga de Crepúsculo, se me ocurrió la idea de la nada y bueno aquí esta espero que en serio les guste y si tienen sugerencias y cosas que les gustaría ver no olviden dejar sus _reviews._

La historia se centrara en Renesmee y tiene alrededor de 17 años, todos son humanos y comenzara Rene a relatar su vida de ahora en adelante en un viaje, aparecerán personajes la mayoría inventados pero con personalidades de algunos personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo.

Espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

Aquí estoy en el día más importante de mi vida, el día que por fin seré quien quiero ser y sin ataduras. A pocos minutos de graduarme podre emprender mi camino lejos de Forks y recorrer el mundo como siempre he soñado, no quisiera dejar a mis padres pero ya es hora que me desprenda de esta ciudad y de ellos, al igual que lo hizo mi madre hace unos años cuando conoció a mi papá, si ella pudo hacerlo pues yo también y me entenderá, la única diferencia es que no me voy con un enamorado, sólo busca aventuras recorriendo el mundo, buscando por así decirlo mi lugar o donde podre sentirme completa.

- Hija, ya es hora de ir a el acto ¿estás lista? – pregunta mi madre.

- Si mamá, estoy lista – le respondí mientras terminaba de ponerme de amarrar mi media cola.

- Bueno apúrate, ya sabes cómo es tu papá con este tipo de eventos – dice mi mamá.

- Lo sé, se pone como si todo el mundo se va a caer si no se llega a tiempo – respondí con una sonrisa.

Tome mi bolso, alise mi vestido azul mar que llega hasta mis rodillas y unas zapatillas estilo bailarina, no puedo negar que herede de mi mamá el no usar tacones, la mayor parte del tiempo son molestos. Agarre camino hasta la entrada y tome mi abrigo beige para salir de la casa, me monto en el carro y veo a mi papá dando leves golpes con el dedo al volante del auto ya algo desesperado porque mi mamá no sale.

- Siempre digo que debemos salir al menos 10 minutos antes para llegar a tiempo, pero siempre tenemos que salir 5 minutos antes para llegar corriendo como locos – replica mi padre algo molesto.

- Sabes que mamá siempre se tarda unos minutos de más – le dije para calmarlo, acto seguido que me dio una sonrisa.

- Estas muy linda, tendré que prepararme por si algún loco se atreve a acercase a mi dulce hija – dice con una sonrisa malévola, de esas que te hacen pensar que llegara con un bate a darle a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarme a mí y a mi mama.

- Tranquilo papá, nadie se acercara a tu pequeña – respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente mi mamá salió y su excusa fue que tenía que arreglar unas cosas para poder salir tranquila, papá suspiro y arranco para ir a la graduación, aunque en realidad parece que vuela a la velocidad que va.

Llegamos vivos y a salvo de él "rápido y furioso", salí del carro y me dirigí a donde debía recoger mi toga y birrete para luego ir al gimnasio donde se hará la entrada. Tome todo lo que me dijo la maestra y fui con mi grupo a la entrada del gimnasio, me puse al lado de mi amiga Ashley, con quien me iría de viaje.

- ¿Estas lista? – pregunta Ashley.

- Más que nunca – le respondí con una sonrisa – ¿y tú?

- Nerviosa pero lista – respondió como de costumbre nerviosa.

- ¡Chicos estén listos que cuando suene la música deben entrar y recuerden sentarse como se les dijo en los ensayos! – grita el director Franklin.

Empezó la música y se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, comenzamos a entrar y podía ver los flash de las cámaras, oír los aplausos de los padres y familiares emocionados acompañados de gritos y silbidos, voltee para intentar ver donde estaban mis papas y allí los vi, sentados en la segunda fila con mis abuelos y mis tíos, mi abuela se ve en lo particular emocionada tomando fotos y mi papá no suelta la filmadora. Tome asiento y así comenzó la ceremonia.

Luego de unas palabras tanto del director y profesora guía, como las palabras de los alumnos, toca la entrega de diplomas, lo que finalmente todos esperaban. Empezaron a llamarnos en el orden que nos encontrábamos sentados. Después de 5 estudiantes me tocaba a mí, simplemente debía esperar a que oír mi nombre para avanzar a la tarima.

- Renesmee Cullen – ahí está, por fin salió mi nombre de la boca de la maestra. Empecé a caminar y voltee unos segundos y pude ver a mi familia parados aplaudiendo, este momento lo guardare en mi mente como ningún otro; volví a voltear para ver mi camino y allí estaba el director con el diploma y la subdirectora con la medalla, me dieron la medalla y luego el diplomada; gire y alce como nunca mi diploma orgullosa a lo que oí el grito de mi papá diciendo "Esa es mi princesa" siempre eufórico como él sólo y mi tío Emmet como de costumbre gritó "Ese el monstrico de la familia" y seguido un codazo de mi mamá en las costillas del tío, siempre ellos amorosos pero la mejor familia.

Terminado el acto corrí hacia mis padres y los abrace como nunca.

- Estamos orgullos de ti – dijeron el coro mis padres mientras me abrazaban más fuerte, sin duda me costaría dejarlos. Una voz interrumpió aquel momento y sin duda era la del director.

- Señores Cullen, debemos decirle que estamos orgullosos de haber tenido a su hija todos estos años, una alumna ejemplar – dice el director.

- Gracias a ustedes por acogerla y aceptarla – dice mi papá.

- Señor Edward, no era para menos tenerla acá en tan prestigiosa academia – dice el director por el hecho de que mi papá y mi abuelo son los mejores doctores y mi mamá una excelente periodista.

Mi papá despidió rápidamente al director con un apretón de mano y se despidió de mi mamá.

- Como siempre el director haciéndose lucir para que le des a los pacientes buenas recomendaciones y me he de imaginar que yo lo nombre en el periódico – dice mi madre.

- Bella cálmate, sabes cómo es todo además ya no lo veremos más – dice mi papá y mi mamá sonríe de solo saber que ya no le verá más la cara. Sin duda mi mamá siempre quiso darle un empujón al director desde que ella estudio acá.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos, en la casa nos espera una gran comida cortesía de la abuela Esme – dice el tío Emmet, siempre queriendo que mi abuela se moleste pero nunca lo logra.

- Si cariño y si sigues así tú te quedaras sin comida así que vamos a casa – dice mi abuela sonriente.

Tomamos camino a casa, entramos y mi papá junto con el abuelo y mis tíos fueron a la sala, mi mamá, la abuela y mis tías a la cocina para ordenar todo y yo bueno yo fui con mi mamá ya que quiero saber que hay de comer, lo más seguro es pavo con puré, ensalada y de postre tarta de cereza, la cual es mi favorita y efectivamente esa es la comida sólo que en vez de puré están las papas orneadas, mi mamá fue a ayudar a la abuela a picar el pavo, la tía Rosalie con la tía Alice arreglaron la mesa, aunque más bien mi tía Alice la decoró ya que es diseñadora y la tía Rosalie solo puso los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Mi mamá llamo a los chicos a comer, los cuales en segundos ya estaban sentados listos para comer y en especial el tío Emmet que come como si el mundo se acaba mañana.

Al terminar de comer mi mamá y mi papá llevaron todo a la cocina para poner los platos y cubiertos en la lava vajillas para poder ir a la sala, ya que mis tíos y abuelos me tienen unos regalos por mi graduación.

Ya en la sala, sentados y acomodados, se ponen de pie mis abuelos como siempre y se disponen a darme su regalo, es de un tamaño mediano con un envoltorio vinotinto y un lazo dorado, que de seguro lo forro la abuela.

- Gracias abuelos – les dije mientras les daba un abrazo.

- Ábrelo, ábrelo que quiero saber qué te parece – dice la abuela como siempre emocionada.

Abrí el regalo y es un cofre hermoso hecho de madera de caoba, levante la tapa del cofre y vi un collar, pulsera y anillo de perlas demasiado hermosos.

- Abuela esta hermoso – dije mientras veía sin despegarme de las joyas y el cofre.

- Lo sabía – sonrió – esas prendas eran mías cuando me gradué y quiero que tu las tengas – me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo, sin duda tengo los mejor abuelos.

Ahora como es de esperarse vienen mis tíos Emmet y Rosalie, se que por mi tía el tío no me dará nada extraño, como la última vez que me regaló una caja que al abrirla exploto con confeti junto con un olor desagradable, siempre buscando hacer una broma.

- Este mi pequeña monstruo es nuestro regalo – dice el tío Emmet con una sonrisa juguetona mientras extiende en su mano una bolsa. Sin duda no se que me espera.

- Gracias tíos – sonreí, no puedo tampoco mostrar que tengo miedo de que salga un animal o esas fotos extrañas de mi tío en montajes para que crea que fue de todo cuando joven.

Abrí la bolsa y había una caja, que algo debe tener adentro más no se que será. Respire hondo y la abrí, salió un humo de colores con confeti, podía oír la risa del tío y otro pequeña risa del abuelo y el tío Jasper, pero dentro de la caja había algo más y lo saque y vi que era una cadena dorada hermosa, tiene un dije de corazón que se puede abrir, la abrí emocionada y bueno esta la foto de mi tío lanzando un beso.

- Muy romántico tío – le dije haciéndole una mueca.

- Soy el rey del amor y eso es para que no olvides que estés donde estés siempre estará tu tío Emmet – dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera, sin duda aunque todo tenga que tener una broma el ama con todo.

Ahora el regalo final el de mis tíos Alice y Jasper, son creo que los tíos que más adoro, en especial a la tía Alice que me lleva de compras cuando puede y el tío Jasper me da todo el dulce que quiera, así tenga la edad que tenga.

- Mi hermosa sobrina, este es nuestro pequeño regalo – dice mi tía Alice como siempre más emocionada que uno.

- Gracias tíos – dije mientras les daba un abrazo. Esta es la caja más grande que he visto, esta forrada con un papel de colores y un lazo rosa, todo delicado y al mejor estilo de mis tíos.

Abrí el regalo y quede boquiabierta, mi tía me compro los tres vestidos que me gustaron cuando buscábamos el que usaría para hoy, me compro el vinotinto, dorado y rosado pero además de eso el tío Jasper ya que él sabía los bolsos que me gustaban para los vestidos me los compro.

- Son lo máximo tíos ¡Gracias! – salte hacía ellos emocionada.

- Sabía que te iban a gustar – dice el tío Jasper. En serio son los mejor tíos que alguien puede tener.

El resto del día fue genial, risas, cuentos, bromas, el postre y luego más risas. Sin duda tengo la mejor familia del mundo, lástima que mis otros abuelos René y Charlie no pudieron venir, en especial el abuelo Charlie que aunque es algo amargado, es el que mejor cuentos tiene de cuando andaba por las calles como policía.

Ya termino la hermosa velada del día, todos se han ido, recogí mis regalos y los lleve al cuarto. Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación note otra caja sobre mi cama, deje mis regalos en la mesa y me dirigí a la cama, había una nota la cual me dispuse a leer:

_Mi querida Renesmee, se que estas planeando irte de viaje, lo cual no puedo negártelo, yo también hice lo mismo y gracias a ese viaje conocí a tú papá y a los que son hoy en día tus abuelos y tíos. Pero algo me gustaría que me prometieras al tomar rumbo en este viaje y es que nunca olvides lo mucho que te queremos tu padre y yo, eres y siempre serás nuestra pequeña princesa así tengas 60 años, eres especial mi niña._

_Ahora lo que está en la caja es algo que te servirá en el viaje, son una variedad de cosas que te permitirán recordar cada momento en el viaje para que cuando vuelvas o cuando tengas tus hijos ellos vean todas las aventuras que lograste tener. Espero te gusten._

_Con amor._

_Tus papas._

Sin duda amo a mis padres, con el simple hecho de aceptar mi viaje ya es suficiente, son lo mejor de la vida, pero ahora quiero saber que contiene la caja.

Abrí la caja y vi alrededor de tres o cuatro cosas, el primero es un cuaderno y tiene una carta encima que dice "abrir", bueno ya que esta eso escrito lo abriré.

_Aquí tienes un cuaderno, este no es un simple cuaderno sino tu bitácora, la bitácora de una hermosa joven que va anotar todo lo que haga en el viaje, poniendo fotos, imágenes, colores y demás, pero de seguro te preguntaras que como harás para hacer todo eso, pues en la caja encontraras una cámara de fotos instantáneas con la que capturaras cada momento único y las pondrás en tu bitácora, además tienes unos colores y bolígrafos con la que decorarás cada página como si fuese un cuento que vas a empezar y por último tienes una laptop con otra cámara de fotos normal donde archivaras videos y más fotos para que hagas tu álbum que por cierto está en la caja y además te comuniques con nosotros, quienes te estarán extrañando muchísimo. _

_Feliz viaje princesa._

El mejor regalo del día me lo dieron mis papas y con esto empezare mi viaje el cual será llamado "Bitácora de un nuevo amanecer"

* * *

Espero les guste el fic, nuevamente pido disculpas si me falta alguna que otra tilde, problemas con los signos de puntuación y demás.

Quizás un momento spoiler para el fic es que podrán verse relatos de Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet o Jasper o cualquiera de otros personajes para dar como capítulos especiales.

Y de antemano espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus _reviews_ que son bien recibidos ^^


End file.
